Unforeseen Consequences
by Fanficjunkie93
Summary: What happens when four heroes get kidnapped? How will this affect the team? Will this be the crack that finally breaks one of our heroes?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I'm here again with a new story. This will most likely be just a few chapters, at the most like maybe 3 chapters long. I still have other stories I'm working on. I've never done a Young Justice fanfiction but I've read a lot of them and I've always been a fan of Barry and Wally. The flash is my favorite superhero. So I thought why not write something and post it since it's been running through my head for a while now. Anyways this is my first superhero story of any sort and I may get some things wrong, but this is exactly how I want the characters to be like. Powers and all. I feel like KidFlash is more powerful than they give him credit for in the cartoon. So hope you like this. As always please feel free to leave a review and don't forget to fav and follow. Enjoy! :)

* * *

They were taken while on a simple mission. One moment they were searching for a drug that was hitting the streets and leaving dead bodies and the next their coms were dead and they were missing.

Meghan called out but got no response. She tried searching their minds but she couldn't connect with either of them. They were no longer there. They called ahead to the league to explain what had happened.

When the rest of the team finally got back to the cave, all of the mentors were present and worried.

"What happened?" Batman asked the remaining members of the team.

"I do not know. Everything was going well, we spotted the culprits and the drugs that they were making and we infiltrated the building. The fight went without a hitch with minimal to no injuries. We had the criminals tied up and the drugs confiscated. Aqualad, Robin, and Kidflash decided to check the rest of the building in case there were any stragglers. But after five minutes passed without any contact we went searching for them and found nothing. Their coms were dead and I couldn't connect to any of their minds. We continued to search but all we found were these," Meghan handed Batman the broken pieces of the coms.

The league looked at the broken pieces in Batman's hands with expressions of worry.

"This could be connected to Arsenal's disappearance as well." Green Arrow stated. He was standing next to the Canary, worry clear on his masked face. She rubbed her hand on his shoulder offering him comfort.

"Arsenal is missing? When did this happen?" Superboy asked in surprise.

"He missed his check-in for today and he hasn't answered since then," Oliver explained.

"What's the connection? Why were they taken and the rest left unharmed." Superman asked.

Flash who had been uncharacteristically quiet finally spoke up. "They were the first sidekicks. The original four, if we're assuming that Arsenal is a part of this. This clearly has something to do with that." Flash explained what he was thinking. He looked down at his shaking hands, they were vibrating so fast that they were practically invisible.

"That makes sense. But what could they want with them? Do you think it has to do with us? Their mentors." Hal Jordan, better known as the green lantern asked. He may not have been a parent or a mentor to any of the kids, but he was close to the kids like the rest of the justice league. He was especially close to Wally and he wanted to find him and the rest of the kids just as badly as their mentors.

Batman nodded his head. That was the only logical reason. It wasn't just one of the kids that were taken. Whoever did this kidnapped four of their kids, even going out of their way to take Arsenal who wasn't even a part of the team anymore. They didn't fight the same criminals so this had to be about the Justice League.

Batman gave out orders and split up groups to go looking around for the kids. He himself would be checking every resource he had till he could find something.

* * *

Wally was the first one up. He looked around him confused. 'Where the hell was he?" He could see nothing but darkness. It took longer than he'd preferred for his eyes to adjust to the dark cold room, but when it finally did he didn't like what he saw. He was strapped in a chair, hands tied to the armrest and feet tied to the legs of the chair. He struggled a bit but he couldn't get out. He knew that he was never really able to vibrate through anything, but even when he tried nothing happened, he couldn't use his speed! Why couldn't he use his speed? That was when he realized that there was something strapped to his neck, like a collar.

Finally adjusting fully to the dark he could see that he wasn't the only one here. Illuminated by the single light bulb on the ceiling he saw the others. Sitting around him also tied to chairs were Dick, Kaldur, -who also had the collar on-, and surprisingly Roy. 'What the hell was Roy doing here?' He hadn't been a part of the team for a long time now and he wasn't a part of their latest mission as far as he could remember.

The others were still out for the count but because of his super fast metabolism whatever drug that was given to them had already worked its way out of his system. Now he just had to wait for the others to wake up.

He tried to think of how they ended up in this situation.

They were looking around the building making sure that it was empty when something struck the side of Wally's neck. His quick reflexes had him pulling out the offending object before it could fully empty into his neck. "What the heck?" He whispered, his body moving sluggishly through the building. He was aware enough to see the rest of the team going down but he wasn't quick enough to prevent it. He saw a dark figure approach him but he was already getting jammed with another dart before he could react, and this time he was too slow to stop it. His world tilted nauseatingly before going dark.

Whoever they were, they were quick and his team didn't stand a chance. Now they sat tied up in what looked like some sort of basement with no way out and no connection to the rest of their team and the justice league.

A groan to his right had him focusing on Kaldur who was slowly waking up. He wasn't human so it made sense that his body would be able to fight off the drug quicker than Dick or Roy. Although from the multiple sounds of groaning coming from around him it sounded as if they were also waking up from their drug-induced sleep.

"Ugh, I feel like my head got ran over by a bus." Roy moaned as he blinked his eyes open. It took him a second to adjust to the room he was in, and then a full minute to realize that he didn't know where he was. He pulled against the restraints that were keeping him trapped.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kaldur asked to no one in particular. He too attempting to break the restraints. He was aware of the feeling of something around his neck.

"How did we get here?" Dick asked finally giving up trying to remove his bindings. "What happened?"

Dick's mind was still spinning from the drugs like the other two excluding Wally, who's fast metabolism had already burned the remaining bit of the drug out of his system.

"We were shot with darts during our mission, but I don't know who brought us here," Wally answered. He seemed the most alert out of all his friends. "I don't know about you Arsenal, you weren't with us so I have no idea how you got here."

"The last thing I remember is fighting off some thugs in the slums and the next thing I remember is waking up here." Roy looked confused as he went over his memories.

"Yeah, that's just about all I remember too," Wally said and the others agreed.

"What would they want with us? Clearly, they chose who they wanted to take specifically. They even went out of their way to take you and bring you here too and we weren't in the same area." Dick detected.

"You think it has anything to do with us being the first sidekicks?" Wally asked.

"Yes, that too crossed my mind." Kaldur agreed.

"And you would be right." A voice answered from the door off to the side. Bright lights blinded all the kids in the room.

The group was seated in a semicircle so they all had a full view of the man entering the room.

"And you would be?" Roy questioned angrily. At 18 he was the oldest of the four. Kaldur was the next at the age of 17 though he would be turning 18 in a few months. Wally was 16 the second youngest though everyone would argue the fact that he acted as if he were the youngest. And then there was Robin the youngest of the four. He was only 14 but he had seen far more than anyone his age ever had, hell there were adults that hadn't gone through nearly half as much as he did.

Roy didn't want the attention to be drawn to any of his other friends, he was the oldest and he was going to protect them. At least until they could escape or the league found them.

What he didn't realize was that these decisions weren't his to make.

"We would be the ones in charge of this kidnapping." Four men walked into their view and as their eyes adjusted to the sudden onset of lights they were able to clearly make out their faces.

There standing in front of them was none other than their mentors worst enemies. Fear flashed in everyone's eyes.

These were the worst of the worst. The villains that caused their mentors the most trouble.

The Count, Black Manta, The Joker and lastly Captain Cold.

What the teens wanted to know was how in the world these mismatched bunch of villains came together. They weren't exactly friends. They didn't even handle themselves the same way.

The Joker was a psychopath who enjoyed torturing others specifically Batman.

Black Manta wanted to control the sea, he didn't even care about this planet. He was also hell-bent on destroying Aquaman.

The Count could be working with the Joker, not only in the sense that they both had an affinity for creating dangerous drugs, but they were both mentally insane. His biggest enemy was Green Arrow.

Then there was Captain Cold, which all the heroes even the sidekicks had to agree wasn't a great threat. He was barely a villain. Yes he tormented the flash but he never really caused any serious physical harm, just mostly minor damage.

All the teens looked around worried. They all agreed that they were in serious trouble, but at least they knew that one of them had a chance of coming out of this relatively unharmed. Central cities criminals had a weird sense of loyalty to the flashes. They played around with each other. They would commit a crime, get caught, and escape. It was a cycle that was expected and didn't really hurt anything other than property mostly.

"How did you guys even team up? You don't exactly run in the same circles?" Dick wondered.

"I'd have to agree with Robin over here," Wally said with a weary look.

He looked over the villains in front of them, each walking up next to their arch nemesis' sidekick. Captain Cold was standing in front of him and Wally was surprised to say that he looked kind of unhinged.

"You're not really known for your violence Snart. What are you doing here?" Kidflash asked confused.

Snart gave him a vicious smack across the face. Hard enough that his chair nearly tipped over. "How about you keep your questions to yourself." Snart spat out. There was such venom in his words that Wally actually kept his mouth shut. The only obvious reaction being the widening of his eyes.

"Shit," Roy whispered. He was too shocked by the turn of events to truly voice his anger. Snart was supposed to be the least violent of the villain's but that was quickly changing.

"What happened to you?" Dick asked the man, a question that the others were too confused at the moment to ask.

Snart looked over at Dick and then turned to glare at Wally. "Flash killed my sister." He growled tightening his hand around his cold gun.

"What!" Wally blurted out. "There's no way, we don't kill," Wally stated firmly. "You know that Snart."

"I thought that was true." He lifted his cold gun and aimed it at Wally. "We had an unspoken rule. No killing, but Flash broke that agreement, and now I'm going to enjoy breaking his little pet." Snart shot the gun aiming it at Wally's defenseless form.

Wally screamed out as the cold gun hit him square in the chest. It burned as it frosted over him.

"Stop!" The others screamed out. Their distressed shouts mixing in with Wally's screams of pain. His vision was slowly turning dark as spots danced around him.

"Hey, how about you not kill the kid in one go. Don't you want to savor the pain you will be causing him for however long we keep them?" Black Manta said putting a hand on Snart's shoulder.

Snart turned his head in Manta's direction slowly removing his finger from the trigger. With a grunt at the man's words and knowing them to be true, Snart growled at the teens and stomped out of the room.

Wally finally stopped screaming but violent shivers took him almost instantly, his teeth chattering so hard that the whole room could hear them. Cold was a speedsters biggest weakness because it basically halted their powers. That would have been more of a problem had he not been wearing an inhibitor, which was already stopping his powers from working.

Kaldur winced at the pain the action must have been causing the speedster, although he doubted that he could feel that pain when he was experiencing a much much worse one. He could see the blue tint to Wally's lips as he shivered uncontrollably. His hands were balled into tight fists as he tried to fight off the pain. The frostbite covering him was already a dark almost black color, it was so bad that if Wally were any other person, if he weren't a speedster with accelerated healing than he would have been dead. But he was a speedster and he did have accelerated healing and slowly but surely he was healing.

Wally's head was bent down as he tried to power through the agonizing pain. He had already made a fool of himself by screaming out like that and he would be damned if he showed those monsters any more weakness. He never cowered in fear at his parents and he was sure as hell not going to do that here.

He could already feel his body healing itself now that he was being given a chance to breathe. He was caught off guard by Snart's behavior. When had he become so violent? And what was this about flash killing his sister? Something was definitely wrong.

"Well, I think we have shown that we mean business. Nobody is safe from harm here." Black Manta said as he glared at Caldaur.

"What do you want?" Kaldur asked slowly. "Why kidnap us?"

"Because we want to make your little league suffer." The Count said.

"They're going to find you and when they do you'll be sorry," Dick said as he and the rest of the teens glared at the villains.

The Joker cackled as they walked towards the one door in the room. "They'll never find you."

The sound of the door slamming shut and being bolted tight echoed in the semi-silent room. The only other noise was the sound of Wally's pained breaths.

"Kid" Roy called to Wally making sure not to use his real name. "How you doing?"

Wally grunted "I'm good" he lied. He knew it was a lie and everyone else in the room did also.

"Yeah, sure you are," Dick said sarcastically, worry in his voice.

"It's healing, I should be good as new in a few hours." He said honestly. He could, in fact, feel his healing taking over and the pain wasn't as bad as it was before. It was almost to the point that he could breathe without having to take short breaths. Wally looked up at them showing his pinched face.

"How about you just rest for a while friend. Your healing works best when you have either eaten or fully rested and I have my doubts that we'll be given any food anytime soon. You must conserve your energy." Kaldur ever the voice of reason spoke up.

Wally looked at them warily, he didn't want to let his guard down in enemy territory.

"It's okay kid. We'll wake you when they come back." Dick said encouraging Kaldur's advice.

Wally's powers were always iffy. Yes, his healing abilities came in handy the majority of the time, but it also came at a cost if he didn't take proper care of himself. He needed food. Like every few hours. You should never be surprised to catch either Wally or Barry chomping away at something.

The energy that charged all the speedsters wasn't something that could be contained. They couldn't control when or not their bodies healed themselves it just happened which was fine if they could recharge.

The energy bars that they carried around had everything their bodies needed to build up their energy. If Wally had some of those or even one of those then it would be fine, but he didn't.

His body would continue to heal him but it would come at a cost. There was no way those monsters were going to care what Wally needed. So yes Wally would heal, but if this abuse continued and it would, Wally was going to be in serious trouble.

"Yeah, okay. But you better wake me up as soon as you hear them coming." Wally tiredly ordered.

"Sure thing buddy," Roy said watching Wally's eyes drift closed.

"We have to get out of here," Dick said as he too watched Wally fall asleep.

"Indeed, there is no way that Wally will survive with his metabolism. Did you guys notice the collar? Its the same as the one on me. Our powers wont work. That's going to be a problem also. The same goes for us too if the villains come back. They are here for revenge and that is a dangerous thing." Kaldur looked at each of the teens in the room, his eyes lingering on Wally a little longer.

They were all worried about the redhead. He wasn't used to this level of violence. He lived a relatively normal life, with two parents who loved him and an uncle and aunt who adored him. His villains weren't even that terrible, well at least they weren't before. As much as they hated to admit it he would probably be the first to break and unfortunately reveal classified secrets. No one would blame him, but it was something they were hoping to avoid. The kid would never recover from his forced betrayal.

"We might as well say what we're thinking," Dick whispers hesitantly. "Wally is the weak link" his face burned in shame as the words left his mouth. He flashed a quick look towards Wally but knew he couldn't have heard him. Small snores were escaping his mouth.

"Yes, my friends. I too have come to this realization. He isn't accustomed to this type of rough treatment. He may be able to hold out for a while but eventually, he will crack." Kaldur admitted reluctantly.

Roy looked at Wally intently, he wanted to be on Wally's side, but he knew him. He was a jokester. A happy carefree kid who had the life other kids dreamed of having. He had two parents whereas the three of them had none. They didn't even have any known relatives and kid had an uncle and aunt who he occasionally stayed with just for the heck of it. He had a loving home that he could always count on.

It wasn't to say that the rest of them didn't have a place they could call there own or loving family biological or not. It was just that he never experienced the pain that they had. Even with their villains. Central city had the most non-lethal villains out there. Excluding Snart who's sudden and drastic change still had the kids confused.

So, did he think that Wally would be the first one to crack and spill the beans? Yes, he did. "We'll just have to get out of here before that happens. Hopefully, the league finds us before then, and before the rest of the villains find out they would get more out of torturing kid." Roy unwillingly said.

* * *

"Have you found any trace of them yet?" Barry asked as he paced the floor of the cave.

Meghan, Connor, and Artemis sat nervously in the cave waiting for something to do. They hated waiting but they had no new evidence to go by.

"Nothing. There is no trace of any of them." Bruce answered frustratedly. It wasn't often that Bruce Wayne or the batman admitted that he couldn't do something.

"This is ridiculous!" Barry exclaimed as his pacing came to a halt.

"Believe me, you're not the only one worried here. Our kids are missing too and no offense but they don't have the added ability of instant healing." Oliver said making sure his voice didn't come off offensive.

Careful or not Barry did take offense. He flashed quickly over to Oliver his eyes blazing. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Oliver raised his hand up in the defensive. "I only meant that we're all worried, but I'm sure that the kid is okay just like the rest of them." Oliver could see the anger slowly shifting to concern again.

"Sorry" Barry whispered backing away from Oliver. "I get a little heated when it comes to Wally."

"Yes, we all care deeply about our kids," Jo'nn said.

"I know I know, it's just he's been through a lot."

"They've all been through a lot. Some more than others." Bruce said.

Barry glared at Bruce and the others who seemed to be on the same page. "Just because he seems like a happy kid it doesn't mean he hasn't had his fair share of struggles," Barry said through gritted teeth.

"He hasn't dealt with criminals as bad as the others, which may prove problematic. Everyone knows that central city criminals aren't as unhinged as everyone else's criminals." Bruce stated.

"And your point is?" Barry asked coldly.

"His point is that between the four of them Wally has had the least experience with the rougher side of the hero business. He's all jokes and laughs. If they were taken for information about us then there's a high chance that Wally will be the weak link."

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Barry seethed. "The kids are missing and all you can talk about is the fact that Wally will be the one to crack before the rest? That's your concern?" Barry shook his head and laughed.

The team had the decency to look ashamed.

"You know what, I think I'll start my own search. I trust you'll let me know if you find anything." Barry didn't wait for their reply he just rushed off.

"He's right." Artemis glared at the team. "You guys should be focused on getting the team back, instead you seem to only be focused on what information will or will not be given by one of our team. And when did you all lose so much faith in Kidflash? Or maybe you never had it to begin with." Artemis glared at the league and her teammates who didn't seem inclined to defend their teammate and left the room.

* * *

Wally groaned, his head was throbbing. For a quick second, he couldn't remember where he was. It wasn't his bed. It wasn't any bed actually and as soon as he felt the resistance in his arms it all came back to him. He gasped and opened his eyes.

"Hey, Wally. You okay?" Dick asked his best friend when he finally woke up.

Wally mumbled his answer still trying to get his head on straight. "How long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours I think," Roy told him. They couldn't really tell the time in here. For all they knew days could have been passing by without them even being aware of it.

"How are you feeling my friend?" Kaldur asked.

"I don't know." Wally took count of his body. Yes, he still hurt, but it was a manageable pain, nothing too serious. What was really going to be a problem was his hunger. At the moment his stomach was only giving small growls, but he knew his body and sometime soon if he didn't get anything to eat it was going to start causing him some serious pain. "I'm okay overall. I think I'm almost all healed up." He decided to ignore his hunger for the moment.

"Good, because I don't know how long they'll keep us alone for. With any luck, the league is close to finding us." Roy said as he looked around the room.

"When they come back in here we have to stay a united front. We keep any and every league info a secret. We can't give anything away no matter what." Dick said to everyone.

"Yes," Kaldur agreed. "We cannot give in to anything they do either of us. It is of the utmost importance that we don't break."

"Yeah, and if push comes to shove and something has to be said we choose information that doesn't risk jeopardizing any one's identity," Roy added. They made sure to look at each other while talking so that Wally didn't feel as if they were speaking to him directly.

Wally looked at them all strangely. It kind of sounded as if they had this planned and they were saying all of this for him specifically. Nah, they were friends, practically brothers. They all trusted each other with everything. He wouldn't know Dick and Batman's secret identity if he wasn't trusted. Granted if it were up to Batman he probably never would have known. But his friends trusted him, they trusted each other and that's all that mattered. Plus he was great at keeping secrets, no one knew about his previous home life and he planned on keeping that a secret for as long as he could.

"Yea, all we have to do is hold out until the league finds us," Wally added ignoring the thoughts he was having that screamed out that his friends didn't trust him.

Everyone in agreement they all sat there waiting for either the league to find them or the villains to come back.

The later of the two was what ended up happening as the door slammed open.

"Yeah! Everyone's awake now!" They walked over to the teens with excitement on their faces.

The Joker stepped up and pulled out four syringes filled with a green liquid. The teen's eyes widened in fear. The joker was hands-down the scariest villain there. He was ruthless and he seemed to really enjoy himself while he was torturing people. He was crazy after all. So whatever was in that syringe was going to be really bad for the four of them.

Each villain took one and walked over to their respective enemy and forced the syringe into their necks.

The teens struggled in their chairs but it was to no avail. It felt like fire as it filled their system. Burning with such intensity that it stole their breaths away.

"This particular concoction has the ability to bring about your worse fears at the moment and it replays them on a loop over and over again. Luckily for you four the drug only lasts a few hours." The Joker laughed manically.

The kids had no choice but to wait until the drug took effect. It wasn't long before their eyes dilated to the point that all you could see was the black.

Dick pulled at his restraints. "Don't kid, you got to keep quiet. We took the pain why can't you?" Fear lacing his words.

Roy growled out in anger. "What kind of hero can't even hold out against a little interrogation! Some teammate you are kid."

"No Kidflash! You must not say anything, no matter what they do to us. We cannot tell them anything." Kaldur pleaded with Wally, he had a look of disappointment on his face.

"No guys, I won't say anything. I know how to resist interrogation, I'm not a little naive kid. I've trained just as hard as all of you guys, what makes me so different? Please don't turn your backs on me!" Wally begged.

And that's how it went on. For two hours straight the villains watched as the three heroes spoke poorly about their fellow teammate. It seemed that each one of them thought Kidflash was the weakest link. He would be the one to give them what they wanted, with a little torture he would be singing like a bird. Even the kid feared his friends turning their backs on him. It was truly a sad sight to see.

But maybe this could work in their favor. When they tell the teens what their fears were this would surely isolate the speedster from the other three. He would be crushed and the villains would gain from their loss.

At the end of the second hour, the drug started to wear off. The teens groaned in pain. There was a nasty effect of a migraine with the drug.

The teens looked at each other warily. They seemed to remember what had happened in their drug-induced visions.

The villains were about to crush them even more. One more than the others.

The Joker cackled at the teens along with the rest of the villains. "Well, that was a surprise and very informative." The villains watched with smirks as the three kids threw wary glances the speedster's way. Kidflash for his part simply looked at them confused.

"That," the joker pointed out their looks "is precisely what I mean." He giggled. "You three seem to have all had the same fears. You think that kidflash is the weak link. That he will be the league's downfall."

Wally looked at his friends in disbelief. Despite his own hallucinations, he didn't actually think that his friend would think so little of him, the joker had to be playing some game. It wasn't until he looked at the shame on his friend's faces that he realized that the joker was telling the truth. His friends thought he was the weak link? They actually thought he would be the one to give up everything. That hurt, it really truly hurt him deep inside.

"Kidflash on the other hand simply dreamed of you not trusting him. I guess he was right." The Joker smiled. "It's time to see if you three were right on your assessments." The Joker grinned as the looks of shame turned into looks of fear.

"We've decided that the three of you must be right. If you all think that kidflash here is the weak link then it only makes sense for him to be the object of our interrogation." The Joker smiled and clapped his hands in glee.

"Wait! You can't do that." Dick called out in fear.

"This is your fault, we never had any intention of favoring one over the others. Now though it makes the most sense." Snart sneered. He was ecstatic by the turn of events. This was exactly what he wanted, to take out all of his frustrations on the kid. That would show the flash. He didn't even care about getting Intel he was only in it for the pain.

Wally gulped in fear. This was definitely not how he thought this would turn out. He avoided making eye contact with his _"friends"_ and focused on calming his racing heart.

"Who's first?" The Joker asked.

"I think I will go," Manta said. He was the least anger filled villain at the moment which meant he could stay focused on the objective.

Manta kicked out his foot and dropped the chair Wally was sitting on. His head hit the ground with a resounding bang that left the team wincing in sympathy. Wally groaned at the sharp pain that followed. In his dazed state, he didn't notice manta move away and come back with a hose and a cloth.

"Now I'm gonna start off with a simple question. What is the identity of your mentor?" He waited for the kid to answer and when he didn't he held the cloth on his face and turned on the hose.

Wally struggled under the water as it entered his nose and later his mouth. He held his breath as long as he could before he couldn't any longer. That was when the cloth was removed. Wally coughed out the water turning his head to the side to expel what was left in his lungs.

"You ready to answer the question yet?" Wally simply glared at him. He ignored all the protests coming from his friends as they screamed insults at his torturer. Screw them.

Manta repeated the process a few more times before he decided to ask something else. "Okay I get it, he's your mentor, probably like a father to you or maybe he is your father I don't know, how about one of the other leaguers. Green Arrow? Or maybe Batman? Their protege's, don't seem to think too highly of you so I doubt their mentors do."

Wally hadn't even thought of that. If his supposed friends thought he was a weak link that wouldn't it make sense that the league thought so too. In that case why the hell did they let him on the team in the first place? Wally looked at his friends and saw the fear in their eyes. It wasn't just fear for his life, it was fear that he would say something. He glared at them and they quickly turned away.

"I'm not saying anything." Wally gritted out.

"How about this," Manta said. "I'll just keep this going" he waved the hose "and when you're ready to talk you let me know." Manta positioned the cloth back on his face and turned the water on.

Thirty minutes later Manta finally stopped his torture. Wally lay on the ground gasping for breath while shivers racked his body. Manta yanked his chair off the ground and the sudden change in position had Wally's head spinning.

"Who's next? We just have to wear him down and then he'll start talking." Manta said. Secretly he thought that the kid would have blabbed already.

A knife flew through the air and embedded itself right into Wally's shoulder. He screamed out in pain and shock as did the rest of the team. Even the villains were surprised.

"I guess Snart is up next," Manta said stepping aside. He turned the hose on and aimed it at the other kids. What was the point in taking them if they couldn't suffer as well?

"He won't tell you anything. You don't have to do this." Aqualad told him.

"That's not what you three were thinking before," Manta smirked.

The three boys were shivering by the time the water turned off.

Wally couldn't focus on what was happening to his friends, he was busy with more important things like the knife that Snart was twisting in his shoulder. He howled in pain, his breaths coming in gasps.

"Nothing to say yet?" Snart snarled as he yanked the knife out only to shove it into his side. Wally's only answer was to scream out again.

He felt the knife hit bone when Snart plunged it into his side. It wasn't a relatively big knife, more like a small dagger. But as Snart twisted the knife inside of him grinding it against flesh and bone it felt like a butcher's knife. Tears slid down his face but he refused to talk.

He could distantly hear his friends calling out to him. It soon turned into screams as sounds of electricity filled the air.

"Let me have a go at him." Vertigo stepped forward and injected something into his veins. The attack was instantaneous. It felt like a hundred thousand needles were being jammed in every part of his body. His nerves felt like they were on fire and he couldn't get enough air into his lungs to scream. It hurt, it hurt really really bad. He would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted to say something, anything just to get the pain to stop. He just wanted the pain to stop.

"Hang in there Wally," Roy said his voice pained from the electrocution.

"The league will find us and then this will all be over." Dick reminded him. The pain from being shocked causing him to tremble harder.

"It will be alright my friend we are here with you," Kaldur said he too feeling the pain of the electricity.

All their voices echoing in his head was driving him insane. He couldn't deal with their fake words of encouragement. "Shut up!" He screamed at them. "Just shut up!" Angry sobs racked his body. He wasn't sure how much more he could take and hearing their voices right now was having the opposite effect on him.

The villains laughed at the discord in the team. "How long does your drug last?" Snart asked.

"I only have him enough for a few more hours." The count responded waving the other half of the drug in the syringe.

Snart snatched the rest of the drug from the Count's hand and emptied the rest into Wally. Wally screamed in pain, the high-pitched sound causing everyone around him to cringe.

"If you want this to stop just say the word," Manta said as the Joker laughed at his pain.

Wally shook his head in the negative.

Manta sighed. "Alright, it's your funeral." Snart came over with some headphones. I don't want you getting any rest from the torture." He turned a knob on the headphones and the sound of loud screeching noise filled the room. Snart forced the headphones onto Wally and watched with a sick smile as Wally groaned in pain. "He won't be getting any sleep tonight. He should definitely be more susceptible to interrogation come tomorrow.

The other teens raged in their restraints at the bruteness, but that did nothing but cause the men to laugh.

* * *

"Are we any closer to finding the kids?" Green Arrow asked batman who was scouring the web. He and a few other league members were searching around the cities.

"No, we are not." Batman simply stated. It was day 3 and still, there was no word on the kids.

There was a brief silence before Green Lantern asked what no one else had. "Any word on flash?" He asked in forced politeness. He was angry at the team, what they said about Wally was something that would stick for a long time. The league lost the respect of the flash and they lost Green Lanterns respect as well.

He had just gotten back from a mission a few hours ago, he and Black Canary, and was caught up on the kidnapping and the consequential argument that happened after that. He was still surprised at the way the team turned on wally. Canary, in turn, wouldn't even look at Oliver.

"No, we haven't heard anything from him either," Batman said after an awkward silence.

"This is ridiculous." Oliver shook his head. "How can there be no trace of them."

"At least you can all be reassured in the fact that Wally hasn't given up any information. Chances are we would have heard from whoever took them if he had"

Everyone turned in surprise at the sight of Barry. They hadn't even heard his number come in.

His cold demeanor told them he was far from over what was said three days ago. "I think I might have something, a lead."

Everyone looked around awkwardly. "What have you got?" Batman asked ignoring the awkwardness surrounding the team.

"I questioned some of the villains in my city. They told me that Snart had been acting off since his sister died. Apparently, he blames me for some reason. He was seen with a group of villains from each of our cities. Snart, Vertigo, black manta, and the Joker joined forces. They took them for information on us."

"Do you know anything about their whereabouts?" Black Canary asked fully prepared to find them.

"They gave me a couple locations they think the kids could be in." Barry was already buzzing and ready to go.

"Can we trust the Intel coming from them?" Batman asked wincing after the words left his mouth.

"You got a problem with me too?" Barry glared. "When have I ever given you bad Intel, it's not just your kid at risk here. The Intel is solid."

Batman wisely chose to stay quiet. Barry had always been the laid back superhero just like his nephew, no one had ever seen him angry before. There was just something about him at the moment that screamed DANGER!"

Hal walked over to Barry and patted his back. "You need to keep a cool head okay. Wally and the rest of the kids are counting on you, on all of us working together."

Barry gave a curt nod. "We should probably split up. It will take up less time." This time his voice was only slightly tinged with anger.

The league agreed and got to work planning out how they would get the kids out safely and quickly.

* * *

Roy struggled in his restraints doing everything in his power to get out. He couldn't watch what Wally was being put through any longer. They were wrong, God they were so wrong about him. They let his cracks and joking around lower their expectations of him. This was a mistake that they didn't know if they could fix. He could feel the blood pooling around his wrists where he was struggling valiantly to get free.

Dick watch Wall's unfocused eyes. There was pain written all over his face and he didn't know what to do to help him. He was the boy wonder, the one that fixed things. He always had Wally's back, but today he failed him. He failed him bad.

Kaldur was beginning to rethink his position as leader. What type of leader allowed for something like this to happen. Something that none of them would ever be able to recover from. This was enough to cost them their friendship with Wally if that wasn't already broken beyond repair.

"We are terrible friends. How could we have been so callous? Wally is our best friend and yet we think so low of him. How long have we known him to judge him so poorly." Kaldur looked over at Wally.

It looked as though his mind was gone. His eyes were bloodshot and vacant. Deep dark circles surrounding them from his exhaustion. They had no way of actually knowing how far gone he was, but he was unresponsive. Blood seeped from his ears where the headphones were still tightly positioned. They prayed that the prolonged exposure and damage wouldn't be something permanent.

"I know. It's all I can think about other than trying to get out of here. He won't be the same after this and I don't just mean from the torture. I'm pretty sure that we lost his trust. The Flash is going to kill us, well that's if these bastards don't kill us first." Dick said despondently.

"We just have to find a way out of here. If they come back in before the league finds us we have to feed them bad intel. I don't think that Wally can take much more, they're going to end up killing him." Roy said as he continued to struggle in his restraints. It was pointless, if they couldn't escape from the binds before than there was no chance they were going to escape now. But it was something to do. He felt powerless.

The door slammed open and they all watched with dread as the villains came back into the room. It was the third day of their abduction and they had yet to have anything to eat or drink. They knew that Wally must really be feeling the pangs from hunger, though he hadn't complained at all about it. It was apparent from his gauntness that it was bad.

"Hows our little hero doing?" Snart smirked as he yanked the headphones off Wally's head. Wally remained unresponsive.

"Shit. I think we broke him. It seems like you three were wrong about the weak link." The Count growled.

There was a loud bang and a big hole appeared in the ceiling.

The league was here, they were too late. There was no more time to interrogate the kids. They wasted all their time on someone they perceived as the weak link and now they had nothing.

They watched in shock as half the justice league stood in the room. Not even a second was wasted as the league took action. What no one but the three tied teens noticed was Wally. His once vacant eyes blazed with fire. No not fire, lightning. They watched in surprise and shock as he vibrated through the restraints on the chair. Wally was never able to vibrate through solid objects before. The collar and headphones dropped to the floor in a burnt crisp as sparks of electricity bounced off of him.


	2. Chapter 2

~Hey guys, sorry that it's taken me basically a year to get back to this story! I have no other excuse except that I'm working and I started school again so there's been a lot going on. But here's the next chapter in the story for anyone who still cares lol. As always please fav, follow and comment. :)

* * *

The teens watched as electricity coursed through Wally. They could actually see it not only in his eyes but under his skin.

"Wally?" Dick looked at him in fear.

Wally simply ignored them, or more like he didn't hear them at all. He wasn't sure what was happening but he could feel the speedforce moving through him. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He always thought that he wasn't as connected with the speedforce as his uncle and the previous flashes were. The explosion that made him the flash wasn't quite as complete as the other flashes. Or at least that's what they all thought. It made sence. He was the only speedster that couldn't vibrate through solid objects and he wasn't nearly as fast as them either. Now though he felt something different pumping through him.

Wally was angry. He was really angry, more angry than he'd ever been in his life. His mind could only focus on that anger, on that need for revenge. All sound around him was muted and he wasn't sure if it was his adrenaline or if his hearing was damaged from the prolonged exposure to the headphones. He couldn't focus on that at the moment though, all he wanted was to attack. That's what was fueling him right now. He was hurt and in so much pain that he could barely contain it but right now his anger was way more prominent.

He could feel the electricity burning through him, screaming to be let loose. His body vibrating so fast that he completly phased right through the chair.

Dick, Roy, and Caldaur gasped in shock too stunned to say anything.

The rest of the league were too distracted with the fight to notice what was happening.

Wally stood by the object that once held him prisoner. His eyes dark with anger looking around at the chaos surrounding him. He saw how the league fought off their captors, but it was taking too long. The league trying not to kill the villians while the villians could clearly care less about their survival. That was the problem. They wanted to take the villians in alive. After what was done to him and his friends he could care less whether they lived or not.

The league, still engaged in the fight weren't surprised when a blur of speed brushed past them. Everyone but the three kids sitting still strapped to the chairs were oblivious to Wally's involvement.

It wasn't until four powerful bolts of lightning crashed into each individual villian that the fighting slowed down. All eyes watched as they flew across the room and into the wall, their bodies leaving indentations in their wake. The villians lay unconscious on the ground not a movement in sight. They were completly out for the count.

The league looked towards their resident flash in surprise but Barry was looking at someone else with the same level of shock on his face.

Wally stood in front of everyone seething. Sparks of energy shooting everywhere. He wasn't even trying to control it, all he wanted was to cause destruction. All he wanted was to hurt the crooks as bad as they hurt him. He held his hands out as electricity flowed to the tips of his fingers. He let it loose firing it at the already downed villains. He was ready to do what he felt was necessary.

"Kid!"

The distant sound of his uncle's voice stopped him. He whipped his head around to face Barry. The flash (would) be the only person to get through to him. His hearing was still on the fritz but it was getting better. He could at least vaugley hear his uncle who was the closest to him.

"Kid, you don't want to do this." Barry said as he slowly walked over to him. Wally stopped the electricity from shocking the villains while his uncle spoke.

"Yes I do." The venom in his voice clear for everyone to hear. His hearing, that was barely there a second ago, was gradually getting better.

"Trust me kid. It may feel like it's a good idea, like it'll make you feel better, but it won't." Barry was relieved when Wally temporally stopped his surprisingly strong display of power.

"You don't know what they did to us! What they did to me!" A stray bolt hit the ceiling.

Barry stayed calm, not once moving his eyes from his nephew, though he could see the other heroes flinching. He was now standing directly in front of Wally looking into his eyes. Barry watched heartbroken as tears rushed down his nephews face.

"Wally. Please." Barry whispered, begging him to stop. At the moment he wasn't concerned with the fact that Wally was exhibiting abilities that they never thought was possible. He was concerned with his nephews state of mind.

The league flinched as random bolts of lightening hit around the room dangerously close to their persons.

Dick watched in stunned silence at Wally. This was a completly different side to him that he never thought was possible. The goofy speedster that loved to joke around, that's who he was familiar with. This, this was something else entirely. This was their fault. Their mistrust of Wally was the reason for this change.

Barry stood in front of Wally waiting for him to come back to himself. He was hurting and he was hurting bad, Barry could see it. From his slightly skeletal looks, to his drenched and quaking form, to the numerous bruises and burns and what looked like stab wounds decorating his body. He was covered in blood. He was hurt and the culprits were laying broken and unconscious on the ground, burns spotting their bodies.

Barry understood the need for revenge, for payback, but that wouldn't solve anything. Maybe he'd feel better once it was done, but after a while he would feel the pain of taking a life and multiple ones at that. Wally was currently exhibiting the powers to do just that. Barry could actually feel it in the air, and if he wasn't so worried for his nephew he would be worried about this sudden influx of power.

At the moment however his immediate concern was Wally himself. After he calmed down all the adrenaline would fade, and he would begin to feel everything that had been done to him, he would feel the full extent of his injuries again. What he didn't understanding was why the majority of the injuries seemed to be bore on Wally. He seemed to be the only one in need of immediate medical attention while the others looked simply worse for wear. That's not to say he wanted them to be hurt as well but it raised questions in his mind.

The random Sparks seemed to be stopping as Wally finally calmed down. His body no longer vibrating with rage, just exhaustion. With Barry's close proximity he didn't have to move far to catch the mini speedster as he dropped. His adrenaline depleted and his energy gone. He wasn't unconscious but he was definitely out of it and would not be able to move on his own.

Hal made his way over to the two speedsters the minute Wally dropped. Standing by the two in a way that told the other league members they weren't welcomed.

Batman watched in stunned silence along with everyone else. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. This was probably the first time that he could not hide his emotions. He was shocked to say the least. He as well as the other members wisely kept away.

The league members moved to untie their kids from their chairs, and hugs were exchanged between the missing teens and their mentors.

"We need to get them out of here. Green lantern, Martian Manhunter, contain the prisoners for the police." Batman once again resumed his role as the leader. He looked warily at flash and kidflash still huddled on the floor. Barry leaning over Wally with the intent to cover him from prying eyes while he whispered to him. Green lantern had a hand resting in comfort on flash's shoulder.

"Flash" Batman called out to the man that didn't seem to be paying the rest of them any attention.

"What." Barry said coldly causing Dick, Roy and Kaldur to look at him in shock.

Batman saw their surprise and remembered that they hadn't been around for the big argument that took place.

"We should head out, get the kids looked at. Kidflash needs immediate medical attention." Batman said unphased by Barry's anger.

Barry glared at the man until the sounds of sirens filled the air. Hal squeezed his shoulder and gave a jerk of his head for the flash to go. There was no need to keep Wally in this place for a second longer. He gave a firm nod in the positive and sped out the door with the unresponsive Kidflash. Without a word to the others Hal followed behind.

Dick looked towards Batman silently asking what the problem was. "Time to head out." Bruce said instead.

Everyone gathered into the ship taking seats anywhere. Flash was sitting in the back with a detached Wally laying in his arms. Hal sitting beside them.

The ride to the cave was a long and silent one. Everyone seemed to have something on their minds and no one felt comfortable discussing it in the ship.

Wally was aware of everything happening around him, he just didn't have it in him to do anything. They reached the cave and he let his uncle help him inside. He didn't however let him carry him. Now that he was more aware, he didn't want to feel weak in front of the others. He stumbled a little as he walked inside.

"Easy, easy. We need to get some food into you fast." Barry carefully walked Wally into the Med Bay. He gently sat him down on the bed and handed him a few of their enhanced energy bars.

All the rest of the injured kids sat on a bed with their respective mentors standing beside them.

The doctors got to work patching up the kids. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room surrounding not only the league but the YJ team as well. The kids who were left behind were currently standing awkwardly in the hall. Although Artemis had found her way to Wally's side. Wally was still not responding to anything. He ate the bars given to him and hesitantly allowed the doctors to patch him up and attach him to an IV but that was it. Any lingering touch was met with a glare.

Hal looked at Barry worriedly. Wally was clearly hurting more than the others, but something was off about everything that happened. He just didn't know what yet.

The doctors were finally through patching up the kids. "I'd like to hear what happened." Batman asked the kids.

"It's pretty obvious what happened isn't it?" Roy rolled his eyes.

"Roy." Oliver grunted giving him a look.

Roy simply glared at Oliver. He wasn't in the mood to discuss what they went through, and he didn't need to be reprimanded by Oliver. Dinah looked at Roy sympathetically and gently rubbed his arm. "We just want to know what happened, why they took you guys." She said softly.

"We were knocked out during the mission, Roy was taken from his solo mission as well. They kept us in that room the entire time and tortured us for information on you guys." Dick replied. He was looking at Wally worryingly. He had yet to make a single sound.

Artemis tried talking to Wally but it was no use. He wasn't even acknowledging her presence.

"What questions did they ask?" Aquaman asked the teens.

"Your identities, the codes to the systems..." Kaldur answered trailing off.

"Were they able to get any answers out of any of you?" Batman asked.

Dick, Roy and kaldur dropped their heads at the question.

Wally's head snapped up at that. He saw the minute glance his way and his fists tightened. "Why don't you say what you're all thinking." His voice was dark.

"Wally-" Batman started only to be interrupted by said person.

"No. I'm tired of your lies. Of all of you lying to my face. I know what you're all thinking. What you really want to know." He glared at everyone, his eyes slightly wild. "You want to know if I, not them, but me. If I gave up any information. Because I'm the weak one right? I'm the one who can't handle himself against a few villains!" Wally raged.

Barry looked livid. He was surprised that Wally had come to this conclusion so fast, but one look at the rest of the kids who were kidnapped along with him and he finally realized what the problem was.

"You should be happy to know that your protege's think the same way as you. They didn't seem to think I could handle myself either. It almost makes me wish I said something. Anything." Wally glared at the people in the room. Everyone but the few standing beside him, the only ones it seemed who believed in him.

He shook his head. "But I would never do that, I would never divulge secret information to the enemy, no matter what happens to me." He turned his head away from the disappointing sight. "I thought you all knew that. I was wrong."

"Kidflash endured a lot to keep quiet. He didn't release any information." Kaldur informed the league. It was all quiet until Barry spoke.

"I have a question for you guys." Barry started. "I can see that you all went through a lot, but what I don't understand is how exactly Wally came to be in his state while you three seem relatively unarmed." Barry looked at them in honest confusion.

"Hey now," Oliver said heatedly. "Where are you going with this exactly?"

"It's a legitimate question." Hal answered. "Wally looks like death warmed over while you three just look slightly hurt. It's not to say you didn't go through a trauma, but what happened to cause Wally so much damage?"

The kids looked at eachother uncomfortably.

"The Joker gave us a drug that pulled out our worst fears in that precise moment." Robin stated.

"Okay..." Barry said waiting for how this could cause this damage to his nephew.

"It was not intentional, we could not control what we saw." Kaldur continued.

"And what did you all see?" Jo'nn asked curiously.

Wally was still avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

Roy sighed. "We all saw Wally," he looked over to the speedster but he didn't look back. "We saw him giving up everything to the villains." Roy continued softly.

"The villains must have heard us talking during the hallucinations and they decided the best way to get information would be from the person was most likely to break." Robin finished. His head was down in obvious shame like the other two. Silence was met after that.

Wally still hadn't said a word. Artemis was glaring daggers at her teammates. She reached out a hand towards Wally hesitantly not knowing if Wally would allow her to or not. To her surprise Wally grabbed hold of her hand tightly. She could feel him shaking through their grip, and it only angered her more.

"How could you?" She seethed. "Were a team, were suppose to trust eachother, to have each other's backs. You didn't have Wally's back, none of you did."

Hal had to put a restraining hand on Barry's shoulder afraid of what he might do. Wally's sudden display of powers could only mean that Barry had way more in him than he let others see. And the way he was glaring at the league spoke volumes to how he felt about them and their protege's at the moment.

"Why?" A soft voice asked. They were surprised to see that it came from Wally who was now staring at them with red ridden eyes. "Why do you guys not trust me?" He couldn't think of what he ever did to make them all feel this way toward him.

He looked at the rest of his teammates standing off to the side. They didn't trust him either it seemed. "Why even let me on the team then?" He continued when no one answered.

"Is it because I don't live in a dark city like Gotham? Or that my villains are less likely to kill anyone? Or maybe it's because you think I've lived the perfect life. Well newsflash my life isn't as peachy as you all make it out to be. You know the saying, don't judge a book by its cover." Wally said, his voice still that same soft tone.

"How can you say that?" Meghan asked. "You have the life we all wished we could have. It's not that we don't trust you. We just know that you've lived a relatively safe and happy life." She looked at him sadly.

Connor nodded his head in agreement. He glanced warily at Clark who wouldn't even give him the time of day.

Wally saw the movement and laughed. He couldn't stop himself from his reaction.

Connor glared at Wally. He was hurt that Wally seemed to think that his predicament with superman was a laughing matter. He was always there to remind Connor that superman just needed some time.

"Wally come on." Robin said looking at Connor sadly. Everyone knew the awkwardness surrounding Connor and Clark. Even the league had problems with it.

"Come on what?" He glared.

"Everyone isn't blessed with two loving parents. Not to mention an aunt and uncle who adore them. Some of us didn't have that." Roy said while the others nodded in agreement.

The league seemed to be letting the kids discuss this on their own. Barry on the other hand looked ready to cut this short. Hal not to far behind him.

Wally shook his head. "Yea, everyone didn't have the privilege of growing up with two loving parents, and neither did I. What makes you think that I had that? I've never told you I had a mom and dad who love me, in fact I don't think I've ever talked to any of you about them." He looked at them angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Dick asked. He knew his friend, he would have known if there was anything going on. Wouldn't he?

"Wally, you don't have to say anything else." Barry gritted out.

The league was now looking at Wally and Barry curiously.

Wally looked at his uncle with sad eyes and then turned back to everyone else.

"Wally what are you talking about? Dick asked again looking worried.

"You guys seem to think that just because outwardly I'm happy that must mean my life is rainbows and freaking butterflies. You guys had sucky childhoods, well so did I. You're right, my aunt and uncle are amazing people, but my parents are not."

Everyone looked at the speedsters in confusion. This was news to everyone it seemed. Well everyone but Hal and the speedsters themselves.

"My father is a terrible human being. Completly awful. He hated me from the beginning. I honestly can't think of a good reason why they didn't just give me up. He abused me till I was about 14 and my mom was too weak minded to stop him. Their in jail now, my dad for assault with a deadly weapon and my mother for neglect. I've been living with aunt Iris and uncle Barry since then. It's part of the reason I recreated the experiment, I didn't ever want to be helpless again, and I wanted to protect those who felt that way. I wanted to help people like the flash did."

Wally wiped the tears from his eyes with his good arm. Artemis was gently holding his other hand, tears in her eyes as well. He gave her hand a small squeeze and looked towards Barry. "I want to go home." Wally said with so much sadness that Barry's heart just about broke. It hurt to hear him talk about his parents, Barry was always so upset that he and Iris didn't find out sooner. He suffered for so long with no one by his side.

Barry looked at the fourth IV bag and saw that it was finished, and while Wally still looked pale and slightly gaunt he didn't have the heart to make him stay. He had what Wally needed at home. They'd just have to fix the rest with food and sleep.

Barry nodded his head at his kid, because that's what he was, and got ready to pick him up and bring him home. They'd have to drive because caring him would cause too much strain on his still healing injuries.

"Can Artemis come?" Wally asked his uncle.

Artemis and Wally looked at him both pleading with their eyes. Barry gave a small smile in return. "Yea of course, come on." Their absence leaving behind a painful silence.


End file.
